The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for authorizing transactions in a network environment, and more particularly to systems and methods for authorizing transactions via a remote digital device.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to the authorization of an individual or other entity to perform secure actions occurring in a network environment, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to the trust of a third party in providing authorization responses to a requesting entity, as well as the requirement of user intervention beyond binary input in response to such requests, some of which may be discussed herein.